Data storage devices store digitally encoded information on a disc or data storage medium. Heads read data from or write data to the disc or data storage medium. Transducer elements of the head are electrically coupled to circuitry of the data storage device for read or write operation via a printed cable or flexible circuit. The printed cable or flexible circuit are separately manufactured and assembled in the data storage device. In prior assembly operations, printed cables or flexible circuits were identified via a shipment group or lot number printed on a tray or container to provide a group tracking system. Implementation of group tracking systems may be cumbersome and costly and limit traceability of individual cables or flexible circuits assembled in data storage devices or disc drives. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.